Help
by Tejali
Summary: the Volturi are preparing to fight against the Cullens. will Cullens get help from magical world?
1. Chapter 1

I have got reviews saying that there are spelling mistakes and grammatical mistakes in the story. So I have decided to rectify the problem. So until I'm done with correcting all the chapters, there won't be any updates. I will still write but won't update until I am done. Sorry.

Enjoy reading.

* * *

Practicing my shield with Edward was always going to be painful. However, at least, it wasn't Renesmee as Kate had suggested earlier.

Everyone was gathered in the backyard to watch us. Jacob went to LaPush. Presence of so many vampires caused more and more children to phase. It had become necessary to teach them to control their phasing as most parents had no idea about all this.

We heard them before we could see them.

They were running, teasing the wolves that were trying to protect their land.

The Two Uninvited Guests.

They climbed a tree where wolves would have difficulty to reach them. Carlisle immediately recognised them.

"Vladimir, Stefan" He greeted. "You're a long way from home."

"What are they doing here?" I heard Kate asking Eleazar.

"We heard that the Volturi was moving against you." answered Vladimir.

"But that you would not stand alone."continued Stefan.

"We didn't do what we were accused of."

"We do not care what you did, Carlisle." Said Vladimir.

Stefan continued again "We have been waiting for a millennium" He paused. "for Italian scum to be challenged. "

"It's not our plan to fight the Volturi." Carlisle responded.

"Shame." Said Vladimir to Stefan. "Aro's witnesses will be so disappointed. "

"They enjoy a good fight." Stefan said. Both chuckled at this.

"Aro's witnesses?" asked Eleazar, horrified.

"Aww.." said Vladimir "still hoping they'll listen?"

A meeting was called in the living room to decide what to do next. To decide what to do with the information given by our new guests.

Eleazar was leading the meeting. Edward had told me that Eleazor worked with the Volturi before meeting Carmen, his mate and their family. Eleazor was saying "When Aro wants someone from a coven, Its never long before evidence turns up proving that coven committed some crime."

"So he's done this before?" I asked him.

"It happens so rarely, I never realised it was a pattern. "

"Apparently, he always pardons one person whose thoughts, he claims are repentant." said Carlisle

"This person always has an ability" Eleazor continued "And they're always given a place with the Garud. "

"This is all about Alice." Edward said. "He has no one like her."

"Which is why she left." I said.

"Why does he need witnesses?" Asked Emmett.

"To spread the word that the justice has been served." Alistair answered. "After he slaughters an entire coven."

Everyone looked uneasy about this.

"Benjamin, Tia "After a moment of silence Amun called. " We're leaving."

"And where will you go?" Edward asked Amun. "What makes you think they'll be satisfied with Alice? What's to stop them from going after Benjamin next? Or Zarina or Kate or anyone else with a gift. Anyone they want. Their goal isn't punishment, its power. Its acquisition. Carlisle might not ask you to fight, but I will. For the sake of my family. but also for yours. And for the way, you want to live."

Everyone was silent after this thinking about Edward's words.

"The packs will fight." Jacob said after a moment. "We've never been afraid of vampires."

"We will fight." Said Tanya.

"This won't be the first time I fought the King's rule." Said Garret.

"We'll join you." Said Benjamin.

"No" Amun protested him.

"I will do the right thing, Amun" Benjamin answered him. "You may do as you please."

"We will stand with you" Zafrina.

"So will we." Siobhan.

Though others didn't voice their support, their expression said everything. They would stand with us. Fight with us against the Volturi.

"That didn't take much" Vladimir murmured to Stefan.

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that." Edward said to everyone.

"We'll see. We'll all be on Aro's list now." Alistair whispered to Carlisle.

"Unless..."

"Unless?" I asked.

"Unless they save us from the Volturi." Alistair answered looking at me.

* * *

Thanks for reading.

I have decided to give name to the chapters. So please suggest names.

Tell me if I did this right or made it even worse.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

A/N : Here is the 2nd chapter. Tell me what you think of this.

* * *

BPOV

"The Magic users" Alistair answered.

"The -what?" Jacob asked, startled.

"The magic users, boy." Alistair answered rolling his eyes. obviously irritated having to answer him. Vampires helping us accepted Jacob's presence in this situation and Renesmee's life. However, that didn't mean they had to be nice about it.

"Magic users? Do they even exist?" Jacob asked.

"Of course, course they do. In my centuries' old life, I have met some of them." Carlisle said. " Though some of them are eccentric." He smiled remembering something.

Beside me, Edward chuckled too at whatever it was Carlisle remembered.

"Okay now we know that these magic users exist. but what about it? It's not like some humans would be helpful to fight the Volturi." Emmett said.

"Don't underestimate them Emmett. They can rip any vampire's limb without even touching them, can reduce them to ashes." Eleazor replied.

"What? Are you saying that there are some humans out there who can rip us apart and burn us?" Benjamin asked clearly surprised that someone other than vampires was a threat to them.

"Yes. They are called wizards. I happen to run into one of them a few decades back. He was traveling around the world." Garrett provided.

"Some of them can turn into animals too." Peter said. Charlotte nodded along with him.

"There is a whole magical world out there. I lived for some time with one of them after my stay with the Volturi in London. Leonard Wilson and his wife Carol Wilson were very open minded people. Can you imagine that I was there when Carol gave birth to their first baby girl Sarah. She was such a beauty." Carlisle said fondly.

"I even visited them from time to time until Sarah was 17 years old. When Sarah was 16 Leonard and Carol were killed in some sort of magical accident. And Sarah decided to travel around the world."

"Last time I heard from her was that she met a boy named Richard in Australia. She got married to him. I got an invitation for the wedding but couldn't go." Carlisle said regrettably.

"Whoa. You're saying that you lived with a human willingly." Emmett said surprised.

"You, Carlisle, are something else." Said Siobhan grinning.

Everyone chuckled at that.

"Coming back to the matter in the hands." Edward said gaining attention of everyone.

"How are wizards going to help us in the fight?"

"My one of old friends Sanguini lives in London" Randall provided

"And has some connection in wizarding world. He is what you call a magical vampire. that means he was a wizard before he was turned into a vampire. If you want I can contact him."

"Wait a minute. Are we really going to ask these magic users to help us?" Rosalie asked.

"They are called wizards, Rosalie."

"We need all help we can get if we want to survive this battle." Eleazar said.

"We won't be fighting with the Volturi." Carlisle said.

"Still we need them." Alistair argued.

"Will they be willing to help us?" Esme asked, trying to reduce the tension in the room.

"Well I don't know. There is only one way to find out. I can contact Sanguini now if that is what you want. Last time I heard he was in Port Angeles. That was when I came here. So there might be a chance that he is still in Port Angeles." Randall said.

Everyone looked at Carlisle.

"Well there is no reason as to why we shouldn't take the chance." Carlisle replied.

"We'll have one more witness on our side."

"Yes!" Emmett exclaimed. "Finally, we get to have some fun."

It was obvious that Emmett was the most eager to meet some wizards.

Randall rolled his eyes at Emmett and asked if anyone wanted to go with him. Garrett and Emmett (no surprise there) volunteered for the task. They decided to leave immediately as there was a chance they might miss Sanguini.

After they left Edward asked me to join him for a hunt. I agreed as it had been days since our last hunting trip.

Before we left Jacob asked Edward if he could take Renesmee to La Push. Edward agreed as long as Renesmee was safe from other wolves. Especially Paul as he had very very very bad temper.

Soon we were running through the forest. We hunted beers and elks. Edward was done before me.

He was watching me hunt. After draining dry my prey, I looked up to see Edward watching me closely.

"What?" I asked him.

"Come on. Let's have a race. till our meadow." Edward said.

"Okay" I replied.

Edward counted till three and we were gone. Even with my newborn strength Edward was still fast. So we made to the meadow exact same time.

"Okay. spill it. What do you want to talk about?" I said.

Edward didn't look surprised. I knew him too well.

"What do you think of taking help from the wizards?" He asked me.

"I don't know what to think of it. I have never met anyone with magic before. so I don't know what to expect." I replied.

"From what I gathered from Randall's thoughts, there might be chance that they won't help us."

"But why?"

"They recently have fought a war. they might not be up for for another so soon.""And you are telling me this because?"

"I don't want to get your hopes up"

"Edward don't worry about me. I'll be okay. but what about others?"

"I am going to tell them same thing. I just wanted to talk to you first."

"It's not like I will lose my sleep just because wizards whom I don't even know refused to help us."

"No you don't understand Bella. They might be humans but still they are much more powerful than us. even the Volturi fear them. We will have great advantage over the Volturi if they agree to help us."

"The Volturi fear some humans?"

"Not any humans. Humans with magical powers."

"still Edward. I won't be disappointed."

"Well that's what I was hoping for."

"Let's go home. Renesmee and Jacob might be home." Edward offered me his hand.

"Let's go." I replied taking his hand. Renesmee and Jacob were indeed home. Renesmee was playing with Benjamin.

He was making stones fly and Renesmee was trying to catch them jumping in the air while Jacob was watching from some distance. As soon as Renesmee saw us, She ran to us, smiling.

Edward told everyone what we talked about understood the situation. Everything was set.

If wizards agreed to help us, we will have a advantage over the Volturi.

And even if they refused, we won't lose anything.

Now we just had to wait for Randall, Emmett and Garrett to return.

* * *

A/N : Don't forget to review.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

A/N: I got another chapter done. Enjoy reading.

* * *

Sanguini POV

I was in Port Angeles doing nothing but waiting. I was here as favour to Albus Dumbledore and Luna Lovegood.

That man was insane. And I didn't even want to think about that Lovegood girl.

When Dumbledore asked me to meet him in his office at Hogwarts, the girl was present.

My mind went to the meeting.

"Ah, Come in come in, my friend." Albus greeted me as I entered into the office.

"Good morning, Albus"

"How are you, my friend?" He asked me.

"Stop this Albus. You and I both know that you did not invite me here just to ask about how I am doing." He sighed.

"Yes. Yes, you are right. I didn't call you for that. I... Well.. How to put in best words?"

" Just tell him Professor." I heard feminine voice from the window.

There she was standing, looking so small that had she not spoken, I would have missed her. That was something given I was a vampire.

"We need a favour from you, Mr. Sanguini." She said.

"What favour?" I asked.

"Well we need you to go to Port Angeles."

"Port Angeles? Isn't that in America?" I didn't try to hide my surprise at such an odd request.

"Yes. Same one" Luna replied.

"But why?" I was no longer talking to Albus.

"It's not something that we can tell you right now."

"Bloody hell Dumbledore." I ignored when Dumbledore reprimanded me for my use of curse words. "You are telling me to go to Port Angeles, which is in another country and you aren't telling me why should I even go there."

"Trust me, Mr. Sanguini. You will not be alone there for long time. Your old friend Randall will meet you there." Luna replied calmly.

"How do you know about Randall?" I hadn't told anyone about Randall.

Certainly not her. I hadn't told anyone about my other vampire friends not out of shame but out of fear of what would happen to my friends if the magical world were to know about them. Fools in power were afraid of vampires.

"I know things Mr. Sanguini." She said mysteriously.

"But how?"

"You will get answers when right time will come." It Albus who answered me this time. I had forgotten he was still in the office.

"And when will be the right time?"

"Certainly not now."

"Okay." I knew I wasn't going to get answers from Dumbledore so soon if he wanted to wait for right time.

"But what will I do in Port Angeles?"

"Nothing"

"Nothing?"

"Yes. You will do nothing but wait."

"Wait for whom?"

"Your old friend Randall will come looking for you. He will ask you to accompany him to Forks, a small town near Port Angeles. He will tell you what is going on."

"Why can't you tell me?"

"One shouldn't interfere with the fate." I didn't understand what she was talking about. Neither for the first time nor was I first person to wonder if this girl was insane. Or maybe ridiculously brilliant. Or maybe Seer.

"Okay. I will go there. However, you owe me one."

"Excellent. I'll arrange your port key." Albus said searching through the drawers.

"Aha, here It is." He pulled an old looking pocket watch and an old parchment pointing his wand at both items, he muttered the spell.

Handing me both the port keys he said, "You will use this parchment first. It will take you to Port Angeles. port key will leave in an hour. I believe you will have sufficient time to prepare your departure." I nodded.

He continued "for second port key to activate you will need a password. Password is 'Helping Hand'." I put both port keys in my pocket.

"Is there anything else you wanted?" I asked Albus. He shook his head.

"Well then I believe I have a port key to catch." I smiled at Lovegood and said,

"I hope to meet you soon."

"You won't believe how soon we're going to meet." She said mysteriously.

Here we go again. Again that mysterious smile. I really wonder how this girl knew everything. Was she seer? That's an interesting thought. I will have to think about it later.

I forced myself to concentrate on what Dumbledore was saying. He gave me a letter to read after I reached Port Angeles.

"You won't have to stay there for long. Once your friend comes to you, you will get answers you want. Have a happy journey, my friend."

"Thank you and good-bye Albus" I said and left the office deep in thoughts. So here I was waiting for Randall to come and visit me. Randall met me a few days ago, but I couldn't ask him the questions I had.

Dumbledore left clear instructions in his letter that I do not ask him any questions in our first meeting in Port Angeles.

He, Randall, would come and get me for the second time. Until then, I was not to anyone about all this.

Another instruction in the letter was to find a house in Port Angeles or Seattle or Forks. preferably near Forks. For whom I had no idea.

I found a great house near Forks. It was reachable from both Forks and Port Angeles within an hour by a car. Not that it mattered. Wizards could easily apperate.

I had yet to buy the house. I would search for more properties near Forks as Randall was headed to Forks and I have a feeling that whatever it is, Forks would be at the centre of it.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

A / N : Thanks for taking time to review. Sorry for delay.

* * *

BPOV

They were coming.

Edward had gotten call from Emmett that they had met Sanguini and he had agreed to come to our house. Emmett had sounded confused because it was like Sanguini knew they were coming to meet him. How was it possible Emmett didn't know. We would have to wait for answers. They would be here any moment.

We heard the tires moving pavement to soft dirt. The car pulled from the meadow and stopped in front of the house. Four footsteps echoed across the porch.

They had arrived.

Everyone bar Jacob (who had gone to La Push to meet his father last night and wasn't back yet) had gathered in the living room when Emmett had called.

"I can't read Sanguini's mind." Edward said, clearly distributed that there was yet another exception to his mind-reading ability.

"What do you mean you can't read his mind?" Carlisle asked.

"Like you can't read Bella's?" Eleazor asked. I didn't need Edward's gift to know that he was surprised to discover another mental sheild like me and was intrigued to read more about it.

Edward shook his head. "No. Not like Bella's. With Bella it's very natural. like there isn't mind. But with this Sanguini I hit a strong wall. Unnatural or constructed wall. I hit that wall every time I try to read his mind. "

"We'll see what happens when we meet him." Carlisle said sighing.

No one even breathed as Emmett and guests approached the door. Edward moved towards the door and opened it the moment they reached the door.

"Hey." Emmett greeted as he entered into the house.

"Hello" Edward said while nodding at others. He had opened the door so he could get a good look at our newest guest.

"Hey" Randall and Garrett said.

"Hello" Sanguini said looking at Edward, his tone wary.

Sanguini looked over Edward's shoulder. He could see everyone watching him like a hawk.

Edward let him enter and closed the door behind him.

"Hello everyone." Sanguini said. His posture was was still wary.

"Hello." Carlisle moved forward to greet.

"What can I do for you? Randall said you needed help but.." He paused for a moment stunned. " Is there a human in the house? "

He must have heard Renesmee's heartbeat. I pulled Renesmee closer to my dead heart.

"No. it can't be. It's too quick to be a human." He was muttering to himself.

" Yes. We need your help. Bella, can you bring Renesmee out?" Carlisle called.

I suddenly had feeling of déjà vu. It had happened every time anyone new came expect Romanians who refused to let Renesmee touch them.

I slowly walked where Carlisle, Edward and Sanguini were still standing. Renesmee looked up to see Sanguini. it was as if she knew how important it was to get help from wizarding world.

As Sanguini saw Renesmee, He was surprised. but he soon recovered. sooner than other vampires who had just met half vampire half human child.

"A dhampir?" Sanguini asked surprised.

" dham- what? " Carlisle asked.

"A dhampir. half vampire half human child." Sanguini replied. " whatever I had expected to see a dhampir certainly wasn't on the list." He shook his head again.

"You know about these children?" Carlisle asked ever so eager to learn anything new.

"Of course. There are some dhampirs in wizarding world. though you can count them on your fingers. Did her mother survive?" He asked looking at Renesmee curiously.

"Yes. Our Bella here is the mother. She almost didn't survive. but Edward was able to inject venom in her heart in time." Carlisle replied.

"Interesting. I wonder if that is the reason Dumbledore wanted me to wait for Randall?" He muttering to himself.

"Who is Dumbledore?" Emmett asked.

"Well I don't know how to tell you all everything."

"Beginning is always good." Esme interjected.

Sanguini smiled.

"Well I don't know if you people will believe me or think that I am crazy. But let me tell you something what I am about to tell you is absolutely true." He was sounding serious.

"Well let's hear it first " Carlisle replied calmly.

"In wizarding world of Great Britain, there is a school named Hogwart. It was started Thousand years ago by four founders - Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin. " He started.

"what role does a school play in all this?" Rosalie asked

"I am getting to that. This school is very important in all this. But that story will be told later. Anyway as I was saying Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, told me that I was to go Port Angeles and wait for Randall to come and get me. He said you will need help. so here am I. "

"You are saying that This Dumbledore person told you to come here and what? help us?" Eleazor asked him suspiciously.

"Well yeah. something like that."

"Why would you do something you don't know about just because some asks you to do it?" Eleazor was still suspicious.

"Eleazor please. Do you really think Sanguini would do something to endanger us?" Randall asked.

"Well he certainly has not given me a reason to believe him, has he?"

"Okay. I understand your point of view. but still it's all true. I am not lying. I believe you have someone here with ability to detect lie." Sanguini said looking at Maggie.

"You know about Maggie. What else do you know?" Tanya asked.

"Well I know so many things. But I can't tell them to you now. Not yet."

"Why can't you tell us?"

"First of all, it's not my story to tell you and ..."

"And?"

" I am not the right person to tell you." He sighed.

Everyone could only watch him. No one knew what to say or do.

Suddenly Edward gasped.

"What?"

"What happened?"

"Is everything okay?"

Everyone was now looking at Edward waiting for answers.

"Edward, What is is, Son? " Carlisle asked Edward putting a hand on his shoulder.

"It's Alice."

"They are back."

* * *

Please Read and Review


	5. Chapter 5

I got another chapter done. Don't forget to review. Enjoy reading.

* * *

BPOV

Alice.

Alice.

Alice

"Alice." " Alice." " Alice." Others were murmuring.

She is back.

I was having hard time to understand what Edward was saying.

He said they were back.

They were in his range of mind reading.

They were coming back.

This was all I could think about.

A moment later, we could hear three footsteps. They were really back.

Edward was at the door opening it before three of them reached front door, and Edward had Alice in his arms. Jasper and Kachiri were just behind Alice, eager to reunite with the family.

Edward let them in. Their entrance broke the stunned silence.

Everyone started asking questions at once.

Alice looked directly at me and Renesmee, who was still clutching me.

When Alice and Jasper left, Renesmee was so sure that it was because of her they left. Now that they were back, She was afraid of their reactions. One look at Alice proved that they didn't think Renesmee was the reason we all were in danger.

When we first heard her opinions regarding the situation we were in, we were shocked. Never ever had that thought crossed our mind. We tried to tell her otherwise but She didn't listen. Even Jacob tried and failed to change her mind.

Renesmee took a moment before looking up to Alice watching her with a small smile.

This wasn't what Renesmee expected, but she certainly wasn't going to complain.

Renesmee raced towards Alice, grinning widely.

Alice hugged her tightly before passing her to Jasper.

As this was happening, I was so immersed in their reunion that I had missed family's reactions to Alice's return.

Just as Renesmee moved to hug Jasper Esme and Rosalie were at Alice's side instantly with Carlisle and Emmett in toe. Sana and Zafrina were at Kachiri's side, their fingertips locked with each other.

Everyone was hugging both. After Jasper had left Maria's bloodthirsty coven with Peter and Chorlette, they had traveled the world for some years. He had met most of the gathered vampires in that period and Alice's bubbly personality had impact on everyone she met. Jasper had taken Alice to meet them after their marriage. Alice had told me this once while talking about their past.

Someone cleared their throat. Everyone turned to see that Sanguini was about to speak. He was forgotten while the happy reunion was happening. He looked awkward.

"Well this has been a great family reunion. Nevertheless, if you need help, then I have to go back to England. If you would tell me what you need help with, then I can inform others. "

"No" Edward bellowed. " Not before you give some answers."

"Answers?" Sanguini asked.

"Yes. We need help with the Volturi. We would like to have some answers." Carlisle replied.

"The Volturi? Hmm? I guess..." Sanguini was lost in thoughts.

"And if you go to England now, it will take more than seven hours, and then you will gather your friends, convince them to help us, then come back here. That will take so much time. We don't know how much time we will have once your friends come here to prepare them for the Volturi." It was Emmett. He was being serious.

"If they decide to help us." Said Eleazar.

"Do not worry about them not helping. Dumbledore wouldn't have sent me here if he thought others won't help you." Sanguini chuckled. " As for answers for your questions ask away."

First was Edward. "Why can't I read your mind?"

Sanguini blinked in surprise. "That was you. You can read minds. You are legilimens." He was astonished.

"This would explain a lot. " He muttered to himself.

"Legilimens? What is that?"

"This would explain what?" Edward and Carlisle asked at the same time.

"Legilimens is the person who can read other person's mind. Reading mind is called legilimency. I was feeling someone trying to get past my mental barriers. that was you. Is that your gift? "

"Yes. It is my gift. "

"Wow. you're natural legilimens. Just... just don't try to use it in wizarding world. It is illegal."

"But that still doesn't explain why can't Edward read your mind." Eleazor said again looking suspicious.

"Well there is a way to protect your mind from legilimency. It's called occlumency. It takes a lot of practice."

"Do you think vampires can do this occlumency thing?" it was Emmett again. He was seriously saying he willing to learn. There was something seriously wrong with Emmett today.

"Who do you think I am? Do you think I am not a vampire?"

"Oh yeah. You are a vampire."He said sheepishly. "That means I can learn this occlumency right?" He sounded excited. "Just think of pranks I can pull on Edward if he can't read my mind." yeah right. pranking. Of course, Emmett would use this for pranking.

Rosalie rolled her eyes at Emmett and smacked him. Everyone chuckled at that.

"Well, Sanguini, what Emmett said earlier has a point. You're going to England and coming back will take much more time. I don't think we have that much time..." Sanguini didn't let Carlisle his sentence.

"I won't need much time to reach England. A moment will be enough..."

"How is it possible? " Jasper asked.

"Wizards travel differently than normal people. I am going to use a port key to get back to England. I will tell you more about wizarding traveling methods when I get back."

With that said, he left the house. We heard him murmuring something, and then he was gone.

And we hoped that he would bring his wizard friends back to help us.

We just had to wait.

* * *

Please leave a review. It won't take more than a moment.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

A / N : Thanks for taking time to review. Enjoy reading.

* * *

Sanguini POV

Carlisle had told me that they needed help from wizarding world with the Volturi. I had thought much. That fool Aro can't resist the urge to have powerful vampires in his collection. He wanted powers over them. But Carlisle and his coven were not ordinary vampires. They were family. They would die for each other. But so called royal vampire didn't understand the concept of the family.

I had always suspected that Human blood drinking vampires were a bit crazy. I thought killing so many people over the years made them cruel. But when I met other vampires who drank human blood, I knew that it was not the case ( I knew that they drank human blood by colour of their eyes). May be Aro and Caius were really cruel even before they were turned. I wasn't sure about Marcus because he was always expressionless. Or he became like that after his mate was killed.

I had not given the cullens to say anything before I grabbed the portkey. I really didn't think that I was the right person to tell all this.

Surprisingly, the portkey took me to my current house in England. I thought I would be portkeyed to hogwarts directly. As I entered into the house, I knew someone had entered into my house after I was gone. No wards were broken. It was as if Whoever broke into the house, didn't want me to know about it. had I not been a vampire, I would have completely missed the intrusion. But I was a vampire. apparently my intruder knew that. Because he had not touched anything in the house other than a coffee table. I slowly approached the table and saw a letter from Dumbledore.

 _Dear Friend,_ it read

 _I take it that your visit to Forks was successful. just as we suspected the cullens need our help. I do think we should help them. You're probably thinking that I have gone senile. but No my friend, I am not joking. We should really help them. Innocent people are in danger. Even if I decided not to help them, Harry won't be happy about it. He is still upset with me for mistakes I foolishly made during the war. You know you are the first person other than Harry to whom I have told this truth._

 _Please come to my office tonight at 6 pm. I have called everyone remaining from the order. We will tell them everything and then choice will be theirs to make: Whether they want to fight or not. I will not force anyone to fight._

 _Your knowledge of vampires will certainly help them to make right decision. Please be there at 6 pm._

 _Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore._

 _Headmaster of Hogwarts._

I didn't know what to make of this letter. that Dumbledore was admitting his mistakes was a big thing. Don't take me wrong but He was Albus Dumbledore. He was not known for sharing secrets. Maybe I was his link to vampire. And who were "We"? May be... I don't know what to think of about this. It would be better if I go and meet them at Hogwarts.

 _You won't believe how soon we're going to meet._ I remembered the words that Lovegood girl said to me before I left for Forks. I think she knew something. Maybe she was the one who informed Dumbledore about the cullens' situation. There are rumours that seer blood run through Lovegood line. I would have to do a research about it. or I could just I ask her.

Some muggle children playing and screaming in nearby park brought me out of my thoughts. I looked at the clock on the wall. it was showing 4.30 pm. I decided to take a shower to relax myself. I had to be at Hogwarts at 5 pm. I planned to have a chat with one Albus Dumbledore.

BPOV

It had been twelve hours since Alice and Jasper returned with Kachiri and Eleven and half since Sanguini left to get his friends.

Alice had told us about the vision she got of someone like Renesmee. She knew that she couldn't risk Edward to read her mind and find about the vision or when the Volturi would be here and Aro would read Edward's mind and could get information.

Even Jasper didn't know everything until they were safe distance away from Edward. so couldn't read his mind. Edward had told me later that he could sense Jasper's confusion about Alice hasty leave and him following her. Wherever Alice goes, Jasper would follow.

We had taken Renesmee to our cottage when she fell asleep in Esme's arms with Rosalie by her side. As our confrontation with Volturi was coming close, Edward and I were getting alone time as much as we could. With my fighting lessons with Emmett and Garrett and My sheild practice with Kate and Zafrina we barely had time ourselves. but we would still find some time ourselves.

We were laying in our bed when Carlisle called on Edward's cellphone. He was telling us to come back to main house. Alice had had a vision. about what? Carlisle had no idea. We could hear Alice in background telling us to get back as soon as possible. There was urgency in her voice.

We got up and soon we're dressed. I entered into the Renesmee's room. She was still sleeping soundly. She looked cute. I shook her awake.

" Renesmee, wake up baby."

She protested weakly and turned on other side preparing to go to sleep again.

"No, baby come on, Auntie Alice wants to meet us in the main house." I said again.

"No. tell her I'll meet her later."

"You know that she won't take that answer. Now get up before She decides to come here and wake you up herself."

"Owww" She protested again but eventually got up. As she entered into the bathroom, I picked her clothes for the day. I knew it wasn't something Alice or Rosalie would approve of but I hardly thought that would matter right now. and if they still thought my choice was not good, they could play dress up together. While I was in Renesmee's room, Edward had called Jacob. He had gone to Seattle last night for parts of a car he was building. He had said that he wanted some distraction from the situation.

Just as Edward cut the call, Renesmee and I existed the cottage. Renesmee hugged her father as we reached him. Soon we broke into run. We ran fast of course but there was still some reluctance.

We didn't know what to expect. Alice hadn't said anything about her vision. We didn't know whether it was positive or negative sign.

We just hoped that this didn't crush our hopes.

* * *

A / N : Hello again. Sorry for delay. I was suffering from a bit of writer's block. It took me more hard work to write this chapter than all chapters putting together. One of my reviewers said that I should increase my chapters ' length. I am working on that. trust me.

I was originally going to add the Meeting in Headmaster's office in this chapter. but decided against it. sooo you are going to have to wait for next chapter.

Please review. it would take only few moments.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

A / N : Thanks for taking time to review. Sorry for delay. but the chapter is almost double in length than my usual length.

Let me make some things clear first. This story will be hhr.

pairings for HP will be: Harry Potter/Hermione Granger; Ronald Weasley/Luna Lovegood; Neville Longbottom/Ginerva Weasley. Other pairings will be as per canon. Twilight pairings will be as per canon.

* * *

Sanguini POV

I Apparated at gates of Hogwarts. I was still thinking about the letter. Hagrid brought me out of my thoughts when he called my name and waved at me me. I smiled at him and waved back.

Everyone was injured in the war either physically or mentally. Hagrid was one of those who were harmed physically as well as mentally. He was held captive by the Dark Lord, was attacked by the giants. but the most he was hurt when his brother was killed. He may Hagrid's step brother, Hagrid loved him nonetheless.

My train of thought again broke when I noticed group of people in the entrance hall. as I approached them, I notice that Lovegood girl was not with them. I wondered if that 'we' included Lovegood girl.

Everyone greeted me as I reached them. Some nodded. Some smiled. Some said Hellos. The Six War Heroes were yet to arrive. After the war, the ministry had given six students Order Of Merlin, First Class for the great service they had done to wizarding world. those six were Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Ginerva Weasley.

My plan to talk to Dumbledore was thrown out of the window when I learned that the war heroes weren't due to arrive, they were already in meeting with Dumbledore. I sighed. I would have to face situation with everyone else , it seemed.

A house elf appeared with a loud pop. Headmaster Dumbledore was calling us to his office. As I followed everyone, I first time noticed my company. The Weasley family was there(no surprise there ). Augusta Longbottom was there as well. Then there were students who helped in the war. There were others who I didn't recognise but they were part of the order of phoenix, a organisation Dumbledore had found to fight the Dark Lord. There were some people present who were first associated with the dark side but at the end of the war turned to the Light side. They Malfoys were among them. Zabinis were neutral at first but as the war came to the end, they had to select a side or they would have been killed. They had chosen light. From what I heard last time, The Malfoy heir and the Zabini heir were becoming great friends with the war heroes.

Soon we stood in front of the gargoyles, waiting to be called in the office. Minister Kingsley told password to the gargoyles ande one by one everyone followed him into the office.

I let everyone enter before me. Upon entering into the office, I saw Dumbledore sitting in his usual chair , and Six War Heroes sitting near window. There faces were expressionless , didn't give away anything about what they were thinking.

Albus greeted everyone as they entered with pleasant smile on his face. Everyone greeted him back.

"Why have you called us here, Albus? " asked Minister after everyone settled themselves in their seats.

"There is something I need your help with." Albus stated. "of course there is no obligation. You can help if you want to."

"What is the matter , Albus? " Molly Weasley asked clearly worried.

"There is a family who needs our help. To destroy the danger which has endangered their family."

"Who is this family, Albus? " Arthur Weasley asked.

"Our friend Sanguini here can give us more details."

What? This man is clearly out of his mind. Does he really want me to explain everything when even I don't have a clue about all this situation.

"Just tell us what you know." Albus said looking at my expressions. I sighed but nodded. That I can do.

"Okay. So I got a letter from Albus to meet him in the office a few days ago. I didn't have any idea why he asked me to meet him. When I met him , he said that My friend Randall's friend Carlisle need help with something. I didn't how he knew that. I still don't know. I hadn't told anyone about Randall. and Randall certainly mentioned Carlisle Cullen but I never met him. Anyway Albus told me to go to US to meet Carlisle Cullen and his family. ..."

"Wait your friend's friend? Won't he be a vampire? " the Malfoy heir interepted.

"Well. Yes. They are vampires." Albus answered before I could. " But you make any hasty decisions, please hear everything what we have to say. I won't make you help us if you don't want to." He motioned me to continue.

" Anyway, I went to America, met the cullen family, They need our help to fight against the Volturi."

"Excuse me, but Who or what is the Volturi?"Zabini heir asked.

" The Volturi are a vampire coven with five vampires at its core:Aro, his mate Sulpicia Caius and his mate Athenodora and Marcus. Marcus's mate Didyme was killed. There other members that are called guards. They are like royalty in vampire world. They keep peace in the vampires. They. make sure that justice is served."

" And what has this cullen family done to antagonise the Volturi?"

"Actually that's the problem. Cullens have done nothing wrong..."

"Then why would the Volturi seek to destroy the cullesfamily? " Lucius Malfoy interjected.

I sighed "Just let me explain this, okay? You can ask all the questions you want after that. " Everyone nodded at that.

"The Cullen family has done nothing wrong. It is a misunderstanding. Let me give some information about the Volturi.

Leader of the Volturi, Aro, likes to collect talented vampires. Each of the Volturi member is talented, handpicked by Aro himself. Aro has gift. He can read your mind with touch, every thought any thought even passing thought, He will know.

Caius likes to stick to the rules. He will go to great lengths to see that laws are not broken. He likes violence.

Third and the last leader is Marcus. He is just empty shell. He doesn't even talk any more. He can see emotional bonds between the individuals.

Alice Cullen, member of cullen family has gift of seeing future. Aro has no one like her. He wants her to join the Volturi even if she doesn't want to. The Volturi are making excuses to come and destroy the cullen family and take what they want. He will stop at nothing.

One of the Carlisle's son fell in love with a human. They got married and she was changed too. But before she was changed, something happened. They had a daughter. Renesmee. She is such sweet child. Has everyone wrapped around her little fingers.

One of law the Volturi enforces is that a vampire should not create a immoral child. An immoral child is child who is changed when they were small. They can't control themselves therefore can drink the whole village dry before any one get chance to defend themselves with their vampire speed.

The Volturi has mistaken Renesmee for an immoral child. So they are coming after the cullen family and acquire what they want." I stopped my speech and looked at them. Everyone had thought full oops on their faces. I wondered how would agree to help. I had decided for myself. I will help the cullen family.

Albus cleared his throat. and started speaking. "Harry, Hermione, Ronald, Luna, Neville and Ginerva have decided to help them..." before he could say anything further Harry Potter interepted.

"You are doing this again, Albus. I still don't know why you think we should help."

"And I have told you that this is necessary. I didn't tell you about your heritage when you were supposed to know. This is my way of expressing my regret. Let me do this. Please."

"And to know about my heritage, I have to solve these mysteries..."

"Not only you get to know about your heritage, you also help an innocent family from undeserving punishment."

"Please, Professor Dumbledore. just tell us what you. Do we really have to help these vampires? We have just fought for our life and peace in wizarding world. We really don't need another battle so soon." The bright witch of her age said.

"Listen here, Dumbledore, Just tell me about my heritage. I am really sick of playing treasure hunt games."

Everyone in the office gasped at the tone the boy who lived. There were some rumours about disagreements between Hogwart's Headmaster and The boy who lived. But this was the first time anyone ever witnessed argument.

"I can't tell you anything, Harry. because I don't know anything. James was a pureblood who die before he gave away any family secrets. While Lily wasn't pureblood, she certainly understood my thirst for controlling things I had no right to control. They never shared family secrets with me even with my constant persuasion." Albus was almost pleading now. " I just know that your parents wanted you to go to meet cullens if you ever wanted to know your family history."

"And then what? From what Sanguini told us they didn't even know about wizarding world until one of the it friends mentioned us. Would any of them know me? my parents? any of my ancestors? Or have they even heard of Potters?"

"I really don't know about any of that. I only know that your parents wanted you to meet them. I am just merely following their instructions and ..."

"You have ignored my parent's wishes in the past." the boy who lived interepted Headmaster.

" ...And I am sorry for that. I have already asked about your forgiveness..."

"...Which you won't get easily." surprisingly this time it wasn't the wonder boy who said this. It was his soon to be wife, Hermione Granger. Venom in her tone made everyone flinch. Other war heroes were silent but I could see from their expressions they agreed with their friend. That Lovegood girl was looking at me with 'I know something you don't know' kind of look. The wonder boy on let out only a bitter smile.

Albus looked ready to cry. He soon recovered. " I know that Miss Granger."

Albus took another moment to compose himself. "Anyways. back to the matter in the hands, I won't order anyone to help the cullens. but I would be grateful if you choose to do so. so anyone ready to help? to fight a battle which is not our own although I am sure it won't come to the fight? " this time Albus addressed to everyone in the room.

"We are in. And when I say we I am pretty sure that I am talking about all six of us." for the first time in whole meeting Neville Longbottom said something. Others nodded along with him. His Confidence level had increased since his first St hogwarts with the close friendship with Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley.

"No. I won't have my children fighting other's battle. Final battle at Hogwarts was enough for me to last for my whole life. I don't need another one." Unsurprisingly it was Molly Weasley who protested. I couldn't really blame her. She had already lost her one child in the war. She didn't need to lose another.

"Molly, our all children are of age. We can't stop them doing what they want." Her husband tried to make her reason.

"But still Arthur, what if one of them get hurt or... no I can't even imagine if I lost my another baby."

"Darling, I know. but they are doing the right work. We shouldn't stop them, should we?"

"No but..."

No buts now. We have told them many times that they are mature. They can take their decisions. so now we just have to do that. Let them take their decisions. That doesn't mean we can't give our opinions but only if they asked. "

"...And I don't think it would come to the fight. " Dumbledore interjected.

Molly sighed but nodded. It was really hard for her to see her children fighting.

"I will fight along with them."

"I expected nothing less, Molly " Albus smiled at her.

"so I will ask again, who will help? "

Everyone agreed. Everyone was eager to meet vampire family who was related to the wonder boy. Not that anyone present here would ever breath any of word spoken here.

"So what is the plan?" I asked. "Carlisle said that he wanted to prepare anyone who agreed to help to fight against the Volturi. There are some information that he can give us. He has lived with the Volturi so he knows them very well."

"While I understand this Mr. Sanguini, I really don't think any of us can just leave without any reason. Albus just said that we can not tell anybody." Said Mr. Malfoy. Other adults also agreed with him.

Everyone was in thoughts. What to do?

"We can do one thing." Neville Longbottom said.

"What is it, ?" Albus asked.

"We can go ahead. and you people can come after when the Volturi's arrival is in near future."

"We as in-?" Albus asked.

"We as six of us plus Draco, Blaize, Daphne and Tracey. of course only if they want to come. Plus Fred and George would want to come too if we tell them. Plus Bill, Charlie and let's not forget about Flour. so... " He said counting " This makes fifteen of us. We'll go ahead. We'll keep you people informed about the situation. so what do you think?"

"This is an excellent idea, Neville. We'll just do that. Any objections?" The boy who lived asked.

Everyone liked this idea. So there weren't any objections.

Six War Heroes and their friends will go ahead, meet the cullens, get all the information their parents and Headmaster required to make necessary plans to confront the Volturi. Any other situation that would come would be handled as it came.

"Now that we have discussed the matter, I invite you for lunch in the Great Hall. And Sanguini, you can have some blood pops in the Great Hall. that way you can still sit with us and have chat. Everyone expected the invitation. I did too.

It wasn't until I left the office I remembered that none of Weasley children present for the meeting said anything. I Wondered what was the reason for their silence as everyone was perfectly aware of famous weasley temper.

Not for the first time in such short period of time I wondered and feared what Albus had planned with Lovegood girl.

* * *

A/N : I have exams coming up in next couple of weeks. so next chapter will be delayed.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

A/N : Hello. again. Sorry for delay.

* * *

BPOV

As Edward and I entered into the clearing, I could hear voices. I looked at Edward for answers, but he was looking at the house, frowning.

"What is going on, Edward? "

"I will tell you when I'll know more."

We continued towards the house. Alice opened the door.

"Edward, Bella" She said while looking at him.

"You had vision?" He asked her.

"Well it was not a vision. just images."

"Show me." Edward demanded.

As Edward was looking into Alice's mind, I looked around the room. Only Cullens and Denalis were present. Those present were looking worried. Alice must have already told everyone about her vision. I frowned. I couldn't see or hear others in or around the house. As if she could read my mind, Esme answered.

"Everyone is out for hunting." I nodded. I still didn't know what to think of their hunting habits.

I looked back at Edward. Alice was telling him how the vision started.

" These images just started to pop in my head. I didn't know what was happening. I mean I never ever had these types of vision. Normally having vision is like looking video recording. but these are just pictures. " She was looking really confused. Ever since the wolves had appeared, her visions were playing tricks with her mind.

"What do you see in those images?" I asked.

"Let me tell you that these images are not clear. They are very blur. But some are clear. I saw some boys and girls. I couldn't see their faces in first image. In second image, I saw them standing in the clearing waiting for the Volturi. In third image, I saw one of the boys talking to the Volturi. In fourth image, I saw the Volturi leaving and none of us were harmed in any way. In last image, Everyone was laughing with joy.

I don't know what to think of these images. But we will win this battle, of that I'm sure."

I exhaled. I didn't even realise that I was holding my breath. I sighed in relief.

"Well that's a good news, isn't it?"

" Yes. I hope it is. " I could hear frustration in her voice.

I looked at Edward. His expressions were hopeful. I looked around the room, I could see only hopeful faces. While they could understand Alice's frustration, I couldn't fault them for the relief they felt at the news of Volturi going back to Italy without harming any family members or friends.

Even if Alice's vision were blurry, I knew that the boys and girls she saw in her vision were wizards and witches. And that they would be here to help us.

As I sat down with everyone else, I hoped that my instincts were true.

I really hoped.

×X0X×

Harry POV

Everything was ready. We were leaving for Forks in few moments. I didn't want to go but when Dumbledore said that I would get information about my family history, I agreed. I sighed at the memory.

 _Flashback_

 _Dumbledore had invited Hermione and me for tea in his office. We both knew what he was asking us. Meet him in his office. As he had given us invitation in the public, we couldn't really refuse. We had arrived only five minutes ago when Hermione started firing questions at him and forced him to tell us the real reason for the meeting._

 _"Harry, please first listen what I have to say."_

 _"And what will happen this time if I listen to you ?"_

 _" I know you don't trust me, but you have to trust me with this."_

 _" Why should he?" Hermione asked._

 _" Miss Granger, please I have told you everything I know..."_

 _"No you haven't. I can tell that by the way you are avoiding my gaze."_

 _Dumbledore sighed but nodded. " Yes I'm not telling you everything because I don't know everything."_

 _"Then why are you wasting our time here?"_

 _"Because your parents trusted me with a letter for you. I haven't read it as your father sealed it with such family magic that only one with potter blood will be able to open it. but When I asked your father about the letter he said that it is something related Potter family history._

 _Your father left me instructions that you should receive the letter on your 15th birthday. You know what was the situation at time of your 15th birthday. I couldn't really tell you at that time."_

 _I just stared at him. What was I supposed to say? He knew that mom and dad were my weakness._

 _" You didn't plan to tell him this today, did you?" Hermione asked, her tone cold._

 _"I was going to tell him when time is right..."_

 _" And when is that right time?"_

 _" Just give the damn answers, Dumbledore."_

 _"I can't because I don't know all the answers. I have told you everything I know."_

 _Hermione took deep breaths. I was so angry that I couldn't even think straight. Hermione put hand on my shoulder. " Come on, Harry. Let's go. I don't think we'll get any answers right now."_

 _We left the office without looking at Dumbledore._

 _End of the Flashback._

This meeting happened before the meeting with everyone. That man had nerve to call us to the meeting. We did go, we sat in the meeting. My heart ached while listening to Sanguini. I really wanted to help them. Even if Dumbledore hadn't told me that I would meet one of my family members, I would still have helped the cullens. Meeting my family members was bonus. I knew Hermione would feel the same. Our friends too would help us in this quest. I did only thing I could. I agreed to go to Forks.

So here I was, waiting for our portkey to leave. I could hear Hermione calling me. Everyone was here to catch the portkey.

I got up, entered into the house. I looked at my friends, smiling.

"Hey." I greeted them.

" Hey" "Hello " "Hi" Everyone chorused.

"Ready to leave?" I asked.

" Yeah, I think we are." Neville answered.

" So let's go and meet them" I said.

Hermione pulled an old looking parchment from her robe pocket. Everyone gathered around Hermione. Touching the parchment, We waited for portkey to activate.

" Let's get the show on the road." Ron said just before the portkey activated. We felt familiar tug at our navel.

And we were gone.

* * *

A/N : Sorry for delay. I was busy with my exams after that I had to write last part again. My sister wasn't happy with first one. So I wrote it again. That'sthe reason of the delay.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N : Hello again. Thanks for the reviews. Thanks for those who added me, my story in favourite or followed me or my story thank you so much. And before I forget sorry for delay. Enjoy reading.

* * *

BPOV

My instincts were right. Sanguini had come back last night. He had brought the news that his friends were ready to help us. Everyone cheered at this news.

Even if everyone was hopeful, Edward was getting restless. He still couldn't hear Sanguini's thoughts. Sanguini had provided information that while most of the wizards don't have Occulmency sheilds, almost all of his friends who were coming to help us had these types of sheild. Some were even stronger than Sanguini's.

I tried to get him relax but he still had doubts. Others in family tried too. But in vain.

Edward sighed again. I looked at him.

"Edward, Please. They are coming to help us. They are not our enemies."

"But they aren't our friends..."

"Still they are helping us. They could have refused. You yourself said that they have fought a war recently. They may not help us. But they agreed, didn't they?"

"I know but I have become so dependant on my gift that not reading anyone's mind is not normal for me. I feel that something is wrong."

"I understand. But trust me. Everything is gonna be okay."

"Yeah you're right."

I could see he was still disturbed.

"Come on, Let's go to hunt. It will help you to relax. They will be here in couple of hours. We can come back before they arrive."

He said nothing but offered me his hand. I took his hand and we took off. We would be back here before they arrive.

I hoped Edward would be calm enough before they arrive.

X0X0X

We were back from hunting just moments ago. Edward had gotten call from Carlislel informing us that wizards would be here soon. Everyone was gathered in the living room waiting for the wizards to show up. Sanguini had told us about the travelling methods wizards used. They were using the same method Sanguini used to get to London in moments. It was called portkey, he told us.

A light strange sound in the forest near house brought me out of my thoughts. I looked around. Everyone had heard the voice.

"It must be them." Sanguini said rubbing his hands together. Everyone stood up. We had never met them so didn't know what to expect. We could hear several footsteps on the porch.

The doorbell rang. They were really here. No could move. Everyone was frozen.

The doorbell rang again. This time Sanguini went ahead and opened the door.

X0X0X

Harry POV

We Landed on the forest land with thud. I felt dazed. International portkeys were always difficult to travel with. Opening my eyes I saw that my friends too weren't comfortable with travelling with portkey either.

I waited until everyone was feeling better.

" Come on , Let's go. They must be waiting for us." I said holding my hand for Hermione.

"Bloody hell. I'm not travelling with international portkeys again. I think I'm gonna be sick. " Ron said.

"Please Ron , it'snot portkey. You ate like a pig before we left. That's why you are gonna be sick." Neville said , chuckling.

Everyone laughed at this. Hermione, however, rolled her eyes and took out a vial of potion, I didn't know the name, And handed it to Ron.

"Here take this. It will help your stomach."

" Thanks Hermione. You're a life saver." Ron said, taking the vial.

As he drank the potion, I looked around taking in our surroundings. Though we were in forest, I could see a house. A big white house.

"Look there. It must bemust the cullen house. We have to go there. And even if it's not their house, we can ask there cullen's address." I said.

"Yeah potter we can see that house. And we have common sense to ask address if it's not the house we are looking for." Draco said sarcastically. Though Draco was becoming friends with everyone, he still had habit of making sarcastic comments. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Let's go guys."

As I said this, I noticed Luna looking at house with strange expression.

"Luna, you okay?" I asked her. My question broke her from her trance.

"Huh?"

"I asked if you're okay."

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just... forget it Harry." She answered.

After the war, we had come to know that Luna was seer. Not like trelawney but she could see things that were going to have big impact on her life or those she held dear. At first we all were shocked (except Hermione who had her suspicions which were later confirmed by Luna.) Then as I thought about it, I could see no other explanation for her saying odd things at odd time.

"Then let's go." I said. I moved towards the house. Everyone followed.

We reached the house cautiously. We couldn't hear anything from the house.

"Does anyone live here? I can't hear a single thing" Said Ron impatiently. Ron had become very impatient after the war.

"Let him knock first, Ron." One of tsaid while other rolled his eyes.

"Yeah yeah." Ron replied. I chuckled.

I raised my hand to knock. Before I could knock, the door opened and Sanguini came out.

" Harry Potter. Hello again. Thanks for coming. " Sanguini said.

" Sanguini. It's nice to meet you again." I responded. " And no need to say thank you. I am doing this for my own selfish reasons trust me."

Sanguini laughed at this.

"Come inside. Everyone is waiting for you."

"Of course."

XOXOX

BPOV

"I can't read their minds. not a single person's." Edward said. I could feel him getting tensed again. I slipped my hand in his hand and squeezed it. He looked at me. Everything is gonna be okay I mouthed to him. He smiled at me, still tensed. I gave his hand another squeeze before turning to look at the door.

I heard Sanguini talking to a guy named Harry Potter and inviting him inside. I could hear total ten heartbeats.

I saw a boy with black messy hairs and round glasses. Even with specs I could see him emerald green eyes. I had never seen Edward's eyes before he was turned. I wanted for the first time in my life both in mortal and immoral life to see Edward's eyes, just to see if they were of same shade of green. I brought myself from the thoughts to see others.

Behind Harry Potter was a girl with wavy brown hair. She had chocolate brown eyes. The girl was really beautiful for human standards. After them followed a Red haired boy with a blond girl on his side. The blond had dreamy look on her face while the red haired looked irritated. After them entered A boy with brown hairs. He looked strong and was taller than the boy who entered first almost as tall as the red haired. Besids him was a girl with red hair. She must be sister of that red haired. After them were two boys who must twins. One of them had only one ear it was the only difference between them. After them entered two boys. One with pale face, blonde hair with cold grey eyes and other one was a tall black boy with high cheekbones and long, slanting eyes. Both had haughty expressions on their faces.

One by one they enteredinto the room. I had expected shocked, surprised looks, but just got none. It was as if they were meeting a vampire daily and couldn't be shocked anymore.

It was like we were in trance. Every vampire looking at wizards and wizards looking at vampires, observing each other.

Sanguini cleared his throat. " Let me introduce everyone." He said

He turned to thewizards and witches. " This is Harry Potter, this is Hermione Granger, his fiancé, this Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Ginerva Weasley, Ron's sister, famous Weasley twins- Fred and George, Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini."

Then he turned to us and one by one introduced each of us.

Carlisle moved forward. "Thanks for helping us. You have no idea what this means for my family."

"Mr. Cullen..."

"Call me Carlisle."

"Carlisle, please don't thank me. As I said before, I am doing this for my own selfish reasons. You don't have to thank me for that.

Carlisle smiled at him. He gazed over all of them.

"Come on let's take a seat."

Harry nodded. "Come on guys."

"Tell us about the situation. So we can form a strategy." Ron said. His irritation from earlier gone. He was full on battle planning mood.

"We are not going to fight with the Volturi. We are just going to make them listen to us. That's why we called for witnesses." Carlisle said.

"Do you really think that the Volturi is going to stop and listen? " Hermione asked.

"We are not going to fight with the Volturi. They will have to listen us." Carlisle said firmly.

"Let's just hear the story first." Harry interjected looking at Carlisle. All the strategic planning will be our plan B." He said pointedly looking at Ron.

Ron Sighed but nodded.

"Let's hear it."

XOXOX

* * *

Please review. It won't take more than a moment.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N : Hello again. Thanks for the reviews. Enjoy reading.

* * *

BPOV

Every vampire held their breath to hear what wizards would say. Carlisle had just told them our story from the beginning. From Edward meeting me to the date. They heard story calmly. They were amazed that a vampire could fall in the love of a weak human being.

"You know even in wizarding world no human can fall in love with a vampire." Hermione said." Their instincts would not allow them to fall in love with a vampire."

"Well love can do anything." Esme responded. She looked where Edward and I sat together smiling. We both returned the smile.

"I have to agree with that." Harry said taking Hermione's had in his hand kissing it lightly. Hermione looked at him grinning.

It was clear to anyone watching them that they were in so much love.

"If you are done with the Physical Display of Affection, can we proceed?" Draco asked looking irritated.

"Please don't mind him since his fiancé is not here and he is missing her so he is just jealous with other couples showing affection." Harry said chuckling. Everyone snickered.

"Shut up Potter. It's nothing like that. I am not missing my fiancé." Draco snapped.

Everyone laughed loudly this time.

"If you are done with teasing Draco can we proceed?" Hermione shook her head like this happened everyday. Then she sobered up.

"Now back to the planning. Tell us about this Volturi. What exactly is the Volturi?" Hermione asked.

"The Volturi is equivalent of royalty in the vampire world. the Volturi consists of 5 core members: Aro, Caius, Marcus, Aro's wife Sulpicia, and Caius's wife Athenodora. Aside from these head members, it also consists of a collection of powerfully imposing vampires, known as the 'Volturi guard'. The Volturi act as guardians, keeping the secret society of vampires hidden from the human world as needed. The Volturi coven has existed for over 3000 years, and is the largest coven in existence.*" Carlisle provided.

"Some of the guards have special abilities. Like Edward here who can read minds." Eleazor continued.

"I can't read your minds." Edward said glaring at each one of them.

"So you're the one trying to enter in my mind." Blaise mused. "We have our Occulmency sheilds up constantly. This is like breathing to us. We do it without thinking about it now. It was a necessity during war time." Magicals nodded at that.

"If you wanted to have some privacy, you had to Occulmency. There was no other option." Neville said.

"Can vampires learn this occulmency?" Emmeet asked.

"Well that has never been tried before." Hermione answered.

"But Sanguini can do that."

"Yeah he can. But he had sheilds even before he was turned." Blaise pointed out.

"You can try. We can teach you. But you have to practice so much to master these skill." Harry said.

"I would. It is worth keeping Edward out of my head. Think of the pranks I can pull on Edward without him knowing." Emmeet said excitedly. Everyone in the room laughed at this. Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Aside from Edward, anyone in the family has special gift?" Ron asked. He was looking thoughtful. His mind still was on strategies. He was looking for our strengths. Carlisle opened his mouth to say something but before he could say anything Ron responded.

"I am just asking." Carlisle sighed but nodded.

"Aside from Edward, Alice, Jasper, Bella have gifts. And Renesmee has one too." Esme answered.

"Renesmee can project her thoughts to others by touching them. Bella is sheild which can protect us from mental attacks. Jasper can manipulate emotions. And Alice can see future."

"Future? Interesting. A seer." Draco drawled.

"What is seer?" Alice asked.

"Seer is the person who can predict future." Hermione provided. "But I have never heard of a vampire seer. Luna here is a seer. She can predict the events which would have big impact on her life." She pointed towards Luna.

"I'm a part seer. I have seer blood in me. One of my ancestors was a seer. It is said these type of gifts appear in every few generations. I can sense what is going to happen in near future."

"I get visions based on one's decision. Future can change if that decision is changed." Alice said.

" I think that you are a part seer." This time it was Blaise who answered. His eyes were twinkling talking about seers. It was clear this was his favourite subject to talk about. " If you are a true seer you would get a definite vision. Not like you get. Someone in your ancestry must be seer and gift is passed down to you. Do you remember your parents talking about your ancestry before you were turned?"

"Sadly no. I don't remember anything. My parents thought I had gone mad when I started predicting things. They were so terrified. They put me in asylum where I was given the _treatments_ which were supposed to help me which did nothing and I lost my memory." Alice said bitterly. Jasper put a hand on Alice's shoulder. Alice looked at him and offered him a smile which he returned. Everyone in the room could feel effect of Jasper's gift as he cheered his wife up.

"I know how you feel." Luna said. "Most of my life I have been tormented because of my abilities. But that was before I found out I was a seer. My father, friends really helped me a lot." Luna said smiling happily at her friends. Hermione put her hand on Luna's shoulder.

"Don't think about it Luna. It's all in the past. Forget it." Harry said gently while her friends nodded.

Sanguini cleared his throat. "I think it's time to meet Renesmee."

"Yeah of course." Carlisle said. "Bella bring Renesmee."

I walked towards Renesmee who was standing beside Jacob. I took her hand and moved towards the wizards with Jacob following us. I had a feeling that, like Edward, Jacob didn't trust our magical helpers.

"She's quite a beauty." Hermione said looking at Renesmee.

"Yeah she is." Harry agreed. Beside him Everyone agreed too. Every wizard and witch had same expression of astonishment.

"Hello little one." Hermione said while reaching out for Renesmee's hand. Instead of placing her hand in Hermione's hand, Renesmee brought it to her cheek and placed it there. A moment after Renesmee frowned.

"Your gift won't work on us if we don't allow it." Hermione explained with a chuckle. Hermione then did something that had Edward growling.

"How did you do that?" Edward asked.

"Do what?" Hermione answered his question by asking other question.

"I can't read Renesmee's mind." Every vampire except Sanguini gasped at that.

"You know it is not right to invade someone's mind." Neville said though his tone was light.

"We're trained occulmence. I believe that Sanguini told you about Occulmency. Right?"

Edward nodded.

"We can protect our mind as well as Can project our sheild to others. This skill comes with very hard practice." Neville explained. Edward nodded but was still looking at Hermione with doubt.

"Marvellous. Your gift is very unique, little one." Hermione said.

"What is her gift?" Ron asked.

"She can project her thoughts." I answered.

"I wonder if she can penetrate mental or physical sheild." Ron mused.

"I think she can." I answered before anyone had any chance to say anything else.

"How do you know that, Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"Well I have a theory. I am a sheild. But Renesmee can penetrate my sheilds."

" You are his mother. That may be the reason your sheild can't stop her." Edward said.

"May be. Or my sheild isn't that much stronger."

"Bella. No. You are still practicing. It takes decades to master a gift. You're doing a very good job already." This time it was Kate who tried to reassure me.

"You know Kate is right." Edward said raising his eyebrows.

"You are sheild? Why didn't you say so? It makes it easier to make a plan." Ron said.

"Ron, they don't want to fight the Volturi. We're here only to witness." Hermione scolded.

"It's better to be safe than sorry." Ron snapped.

"It really is not our place to tell them what to do, Ron. We're here to help them not command them. We'll do what they tell us to do." Luna said.

Everyone was quite after that. Sanguini took an unnecessary deep breath. He turned towards the magicals in the room.

" I have found a house Dumbledore wanted me to find out. I purchased it under the name of Mr. and Mrs. Potter. It's in other side of town on the way to Port Angeles. I have added basic wards and floo network. I have also taken liberty of adding electricity and telephone." Harry and Hermione looked at each other and grinned.

Harry thanked Sanguini before he turned towards the Cullens. "We'll be at our house. If you need anything you, just tell Sanguini he can get in touch with us."

"Or you give us your number we'll call you when we get to home." Hermione said.

Harry stood up and walked towards Carlisle. "It was nice meeting you." He said shaking Carlisle's hand. "We'll meet tomorrow for practice."

"What practice?" Emmeet asked alarmed.

"As Ron said earlier, it's better to be safe than sorry. We'll just be practicing our spell casting speed against vampires, accuracy, etc. We will need your help in practicing speed."

"We'll of course hell you in practice." Eleazor interjected.

"Well then we'll be on our way to our new home." Harry said. "Goodbye everyone. We'll be back tomorrow at 10 am. Is that okay with you?"

"Of course." Carlisle replied.

Harry took Hermione's hand and walked out the door.

Every wizard and witch nodded their head in goodbye and one by one followed Harry and Hermione out.

* * *

A/N : * marked text is copied from Wikipedia.

Thanks to DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan who has agreed to let me use some of their ideas.

I probably won't be able to update until mid April. My finals are coming up in couple of weeks.

Please review. It won't take more than a moment.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

A/N : Hello again. Sorry for delay. Thanks for those who left a review. Enjoy reading.

* * *

Harry POV

Sanguini pulled out a portkey from his robes as soon as we walked outside. Nobody said anything as everyone touched the portkey.

Soon we were standing in a forest clearing.

"Where are we?" Neville asked Sanguini.

"We're in the backyard of your new home.

" Backyard?" Ginny asked at the same time Draco asked "Why are we in the backyard?"

"We are surrounded by muggles. We can't just pop in front of house. They could see us."

"But I thought America is more open in their relations with their non magical community." Hermione said.

" Yeah. They are but I'm not sure about people in Fork." Sanguini answered.

"What do you mean?"

" Well nearest magical town here is seattle. Even it takes couple of hours to get there." Sanguini said. " I don't know if Fork has anyone magical. So we landed in the backyard. Just for the precaution."

" Better to be safe than sorry." Ron said nodding his head.

" Let's go in. I can't wait to see the house. " Luna said excitedly. Everyone smiled at this. Sanguini motioned everyone to follow him.

After couple of minutes walking we could see the house. It looked really beautiful.

It was two story house. We entered into the house. Right in front of the back door was a fireplace. There was painting of Hogwarts hanging above the fireplace. To the left side there were rooms (or at least I assumed they were rooms). To the right side there was a bookshelf. A Huge Bookshelf. Right Next to the Glass Wall. I heard a gasp beside me. Without even looking, I knew that Hermione had seen the bookshelf and books on it.

Sanguini had also heard gasp and chuckled. " These are both muggle and magical books I could find while waiting for Randall."

"Thank you so much, Sanguini." Hermione said.

" There are 2 bedrooms, kitchen, living room , and study on ground floor. There are 3 bedrooms on both first and second floor. There is a balcony on second floor. Almost all of the bedrooms are of same size so it doesn't really matter who has which room." Sanguini said.

After everyone had had a tour of the house and chosen their rooms, I called for his elf.

"Kreacher."

with a pop Kreacher arrived. "Master Harry called Kreacher. What is it that you need, Master?"

After the war, Hermione had worked on their elf's speech. It had taken some time but in the end, she were successful.

" Would you like some blood pops?" I asked looking at Sanguini. He nodded. "Everyone is hungry. Prepare something to eat for everyone and get blood pops for Sanguini. " I said.

"Yes Master." Kreacher said and disappeared with a pop. A moment later He appeared again with sandwiches and a jar of pumpkin juice. He disappeared for a moment and again poped in with dish of blood pops.

"If you need anything else, call me." with that Kreacher disappeared.

"Come on. What are you waiting for? Let's Eat." Ron said impatiently. This was one of the few things that had nor changed after the war.

Chuckling, everyone moved towards the dining table.

" After eating, I want to see the front side of the house." Ginny said.

"We'll see the whole house afterwards. We have things to discuss first." I said his tone serious.

Everyone became series after that.

"I think we should make some decisions. " I said.

"What do you think of the Cullens, Harry?" Ron said.

"I don't know what to think. We don't anything other than what we heard from Sanguini and the Cullens." I answered. Ron nodded his head.

"I think It will be better if we wait and get all the information before making any decisions." Hermione said thoughtfully.

" Well you are right Hermione ." Neville said.

I placed a gentle kiss on Hermione's wrist. " As usual."

Hermione and Slytherins rolled their eyes while everyone else chuckled.

" I also think that all of us don't need to stay here." Ron said.

Everyone looked confused at that.

"Why, Ron?" Neville asked.

"Well first of all we need to send a report back to Dumbledore. And we don't need everyone held up here. I am sure everyone has their own things to do." He pointed towards Blaise and the twins who had fallen asleep on coach.

Blaise nodded as his ill mother needed his attention.

"I hope you will be back before the Volturi arrive." I said.

"of course I will be back soon. Mother was really getting better when we left. It won't take much time before she is back to her normal self. " Blaise said confidently.

" We all hope so, Blaise." Ginny said.

"She will be better in no time." Luna said smiling.

Blaise nodded his thanks.

"Do you really think the twins would agree to back England?" Neville asked.

"I really don't think they would agree." Ron said.

" Then why did you suggest them going back to England?" Ginny asked.

" Only because Zabini wouldn't feel like I am asking him to go back and no one else and we need to tell our parents that we reached safely."

"Don't worry. I like to do things alone." Blaise said, chuckling.

" You can write a letter to your parents. Blaise can take it to England and send it from there via local owl." Neville said

"Yeah we can do that. It kind of slipped out of my mind. " Ron said sheepishly.

"And you will not be alone, Blaise ." Sanguini said.

" What do you mean? " Draco asked.

" I am going back to England."

" But why are you going back? We will need your help to help the Cullens."

"No you won't. My job here is done. I was only supposed to introduce you to the Cullens. You have to do rest of the things yourself."

"But..."

"No buts. I have work to do and places to be."

" You will be back in time for the Volturi's arrival, won't you?" Ron asked. " because I have made strategies with taking all the vampires in my mind including you."

"Of course I will be back in time for the Volturi to arrive. I want to help them like you all do. But I can't stay here and wait."

He held his hand up when I started to protest. " I know you will train yourself and others for the battle that is surely coming. you won't just sit here and do nothing..."

" But You'll fight in the battle. you'll need practice too..." Ron managed to protest before Sanguini stopped him again.

" Of course I will fight in the battle. What you are forgetting here is that I am a centuries old vampire. I have had plenty of time to practice. I am not saying that I am invincible. I have more experience fighting vampires than any of you do..."

"Still I think you should practice a bit." Ron said defeated.

"Of course. " Sanguini agreed.

"You are going back to England, then May I come with you? " Blaise asked.

"of course. we'll be leaving after meeting the Cullens tomorrow."

Blaise nodded his thanks.

"Let's get some sleep. We'll need energy tomorrow. We have to be trained to match the vampire speed." Ron said. Everyone rolled their eyes. "Someone please wake them up." He said pointing towards the twins.

" I'll do it." I said.

"Come on guys. let's get some rest." Neville said.

" Tomorrow's big day." Ginny said yawning. " Goodnight."

"Goodnight." " Night. " Everyone chorused.

X0X0X

BPOV

Our magical friends had just left.

They left with the promise of coming back tomorrow.

I didn't know what to think of their visit. I looked around the room. Everyone was just as confused as I was.

"What do we do now?" Edward asked looking at Carlisle.

" Well we can't do anything but wait for tomorrow, can we? "

" There must be something we can do. We can't just sit here doing nothing and waiting for something to happen." Edward said angrily.

" Edward , Carlisle is right. We can't do anything." Esme said.

"Well we can start training for the battle." Jasper Said.

" Yeah. I'm starting to get bored. " Emmeet said. his eyes glowing at the mention of training.

Everyone chuckled at this.

"Well we have to hunt. We must increase our strengths. " Garrate said. " So anyone interested in joining me?" Randall's coven stood up and nodded. Others too started getting ready for the hunt.

" Do wanna hunt?" Edward asked me offering his hand.

I nodded taking his hand.

"Come on, Nessie, Jake. Let's go hunt."

Jake picked Renesmee up and We were heading outside a moment later.

I didn't know what tomorrow would bring. Or what would happen when the Volturi comes.

But I certainly felt relieved because our magical friends had decided to help us for whatever the reason of which none of us knew about.

I would do everything in my capacity to help them find the answers to their questions.

* * *

A/N : I am sorry for the late update. I have been busy. I had 3 exhibitions to attend (one of which I didn't go to because I was not feeling well). Now my classes are going to start from Tuesday. so I don't know how I am going write next chapter.

Before I forget, I need beta. anyone interested, please send me a pm.

I will try to update before next Sunday. Please leave a review. It won't take more than a moment.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

A/N : Hello. Sorry for delay. Thanks for the reviews. Enjoy reading.

* * *

Harry POV

I woke up early next day. My habit of waking up early at the Dursleys was one of the things I had never changed. After following morning ritual, I entered on the kitchen intending to make breakfast for everyone.

Just as I put last bacon in dish, everyone started coming down.

Hermione was the first to enter.

" Wow Harry. This looks amazing." She said walking towards the table. I smiled at her leaning to kiss her.

"Good morning love."

Before she could reply, Draco entered in the kitchen.

"Sorry if I'm disturbing you, but I'm famished. I need to eat before Weasley comes in and eat everything."

Hermione looked at me rolling her eyes , chuckling.

" I heard that you know." Ron said, scowling.

Draco didn't even looked up busy in his breakfast.

Ron scowled again.

"Come on Ron. Leave him. Eat your breakfast before it gets cold." Hermione said in her usual bossy tone.

" You know you remind me of my mum even if she's not here." Ron muttered.

"Ha Ha. Very funny." Hermione said without any humour to her tone.

I said nothing wisely. Just chuckled silently.

One by one everyone came down for breakfast , complementing on My cooking skills.

"Thanks everyone for your complements. Now that everyone is full. We can leave for the Cullen house. "

Everyone became serious after I said that , nodding their heads.

"We'll be leaving in fifteen minutes."

XOXOX

BPOV

I was feeling like each minute was equal to one hour last night. Looking around the room , I was sure everyone was feeling same. Edward and I had decided not to go to our cottage last night. So here we were , waiting for our magical friends to arrive.

As sun slowly rose over the horizon, we ran towards the cottage to take shower and change into fresh cloths. Renesmee already had some of her outfits in the main house. Alice had promised to wake her up and get her ready.

We went back to the main house almost after two hours.

We settled into the available seats.

Emmeet was looking excited. He was almost bouncing in his seat with excitement.

"Do you think these witches will know cool spells? " He asked no one particular.

"Yes off course. There are some spells used only for fun. " Randall answered.

" How do you know that? " Emmeet demanded.

" I lived with Sanguini for couple of years. Most of the spells are useful like for household work. Some are for healing. There are many other uses of magic. " Randall said. " I would recommend to stay way from the Weasley Twins. They take idea of having fun with magic to whole next level. " He added after a second thought.

"What do you mean? " Jasper asked .

Before Randall could answer, Several pops were heard outside the front door.

"I guess you can ask them personally. " Randall said , standing up.

X0X0X

Harry POV

We apparated in front of the Cullen house. The house was isolated from the from the town. So there was no risk of anyone seeing group of weird people appearating out of nowhere.

After making sure that no one had splinched themselves, I gestured everyone to follow me as I moved towards the front door. Before I could knock, the door opened and Emmeet came out.

" Come on in. I was waiting for you guys like forever. " Emmeet exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes and followed him in the room. I could hear everyone else doing same.

All vampires in the room greeted us.

" Please take a seat." Carlisle gestured towards the couch. After we settled in, I turned to Carlisle.

" Thanks for inviting us here."

"You are helping us. We should thank you."

"And I'm doing that a my own reasons."

"What are those reasons?" Rosalie asked narrowing her eyes.

" You will know when time is right." Harry replied firmly.

"So what are we going to do? I mean are we gonna train?" Ginny asked after a moment of silence.

" Yes. You.." Ron said pointing towards the vampires in the room "are going to learn how yo fight. And we'll be practicing our spells, speed and accuracy."

" We already know how to fight. Jasper taught us years ago." Esme said.

" But you should still practice. Practice makes man perfect I'm sure you have heard." Ron said.

"Off course." Carlisle sighed.

"Before we go out for practice, I think you should tell us about the Volturi's gifted guards."

" Ah Yeah. Aro is the official leader of the Volturi. His power of tactile telepathy allows him to access every thought a person has ever had by making physical contact with them. Caius is Aro's partner and co-leader of the Volturi. He does not possess any special talents. Marcus is a the third a co-leader with the power of relationship identification. With it, he can read the emotional bonds of others and see the weaknesses.

Alec is One of the two most powerful weapons of the Volturi; the other being his older twin sister, Jane. Alec has the power of sensory deprivation, which allows him to block all senses of those he directs at, making them simple targets during slaughter and incapacitation. Chelsea is the linchpin of the Volturi due to her power of relationship manipulation, which allows her to break the emotional bindings of the Volturi's enemies as well as make a wanted vampire willingly join them. Demetri is an extremely powerful tracker. His power allows him to pick up the essence of someone's mind and then follow it over any distance across the world to hunt them down.

Felix is the physically strongest warrior the Volturi has ever had. Though he wears a gray cloak that represents the replaceable guards, he actually has a permanent position within the coven. Heidi is the "fisher", also the "bait", of the coven. Her power of physical attraction allows her to attract people, vampire or human. Jane is One of the two most powerful weapons of the Volturi; the other being her younger twin brother, Alec. Her power of illusionary pain works by implanting a thought into a single target to make them think they are being burned alive, which effectively turns them into a simple target. Renata is Aro's personal bodyguard. She has a powerful shield that allows her to repel an attacker and make them go another way. Corin is a guard with the power of addictive contentment, therefore she is assigned with keeping Sulpicia and Athenodora, the Volturi wives, company in their tower. Afton is One of the lowest ranked members within the guard. He has the gift of mental invisibility.

There are other members/guards as well. They might not be gifted but they still are as ruthless as the three leaders.*" Carlisle sighed when he finished his little speech.

"Hmmm." Everyone was deep in thought.

" Thanks. That helps us to make plans." Ron said. This time Carlisle didn't try to correct him.

" So shall we go outside and start training?"

" Finally I thought you would never ask. " Emmeet exclaimed jumping from his seat.

Every vampire and magical rolled their eyes and chuckled his enthusiasm.

" Come let's get going. We don't have much time. " Ron said impatiently standing near the door. With a sigh, everyone followed him outside.

* * *

A/N : * marked text is copied from Wikipedia.

A/N : Hello again. Sorry I got busy with my classes. I will try to update more.

Please leave a review. It won't take more than a moment. Thanks for reading.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

A/N : Hello again. Thanks for the reviews. Enjoy reading. I've written this chapter in third person. POV.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am sorry but we have to leave." Sanguini announced.

"What?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're leaving?"

"What the ...?"

Were every vampire's response.

Sanguini chuckled.

"Not all of us leaving. Just Zabini and I."

"But why are you leaving?" Alice asked.

"Well I have some work to do. It cannot be delayed as it already is." Sanguini answered.

"And what's your excuse?" Rosalie asked haughtily.

"My mother is ill. I just came here to show you support. I was always going to go back to England after introductions." Blaise said.

" And that's not excuse. It is reality. Don't believe if you don't want to. But that won't change anything."

"Please calm down. She didn't mean to be offensive." Carlisle said.

"Blaise calm down. They don't mean any harm." Harry said.

"I know. But still..." Blaise sighed.

Tension in room was broken when Sanguini cleared his throat.

"We should leave." Sanguini said to Blaise, moving towards the door.

Blaise nodded, following him.

Everyone followed both of them out in the backyard. "Come on. We don't have much time." He said pulling a ln old quill from pocket of his cloak.

"Before we go, I suggest that you taste blood pops." Sanguini said to the vampires.

After insuring that both of them were touching the quill, Sanguini murmured the activation pass word. A minute later both were gone.

"What was that about? " Emmett asked to their magical friends who were chuckling.

"You'll see." Weasley twins said mysteriously. Others just shook their heads.

"Now that they are gone we should talk about training." Eleazar said. Wizards and witches nodded.

"First you can show us how you guys fight." Jasper suggested. He was very curious to see how Wizards fight each other.

"Of course." Harry replied after a moment of silence conversation with Hermione and Ron.

"Why don't you put up protective runes, love? Ron and I will demonstrate." Harry asked Hermione. She nodded reaching her small purse she brought when they left house.

Hermione started putting rune in four corners of rectangular shape murmuring spells. After she was done, she gestured Harry and Ron to enter in rectangular.

"Why, if I may ask, did you put that protective runes?" Carlisle asked always eager to learn new things.

"These runes " She pointed to the runes " will stop spells from escaping the area. So it won't accidently injuring someone. Harry and Ron will be fighting for one minute."

All vampires nodded.

"Okay everyone. Move back. Keep safe distance." Neville said after Harry and Ron entered into the runic sheild.

" You just said that these runes will protect the people outside of it." Emmett said looking pointedly towards Hermione.

" Yeah. But it's better to be safe than sorry." Neville answered.

"Yeah right. " Emmett nodded his head.

Every vampire was holding their breath as Harry and Ron took their positions at two corners facing each other.

Both raised their wands and started firing spells each other. Both friends were shouting. Spells were flying. There were lights everywhere.

Soon one minute was over. Every vampire was speechless.

"Wow. Just wow."

" There are no words for this." Jasper exclaimed. Others nodded still unable to say anything.

Ron and Harry left the protective area.

"The spells we used were not lethal but still dangerous. " Harry said.

"How did you get that fast? And you were throwing spells accurately. How did you manage that? " Carlisle asked.

"Practice makes man perfect. Everyone one of us has worked hard to be at this level." Harry answered proud of their achievements.

"Well now it's time to show us what you can do." Ron said.

" Fighting techniques of vampires vary from vampire to vampire. New vampire mostly use their strengths and vampire instincts rather than using their minds. Old vampire, though very skilled, may give in to their instincts if they are feeling strong emotions like rage, jealousy. for example Emmeet here is like new vampire. He attacks like newly turned vampire using his strength. He's more like attack first and ask questions later type of person. Watch this. " He stepped forward motioning Emmeet to do same.

"Attack me." Jasper told Emmeet which he happily complied.

Jasper stood away from others. Emmeet charged him like a bear, snarling.

...and after that Jasper was blur. Not one of the humans present could see the vampires. It was just a blur. They could only hear whoosh sound from what they assumed was coming from when Emmeet and Jasper moved.

Few minutes passed. Suddenly the fight was over. Emmeet was flat on ground and Jasper was inches away from his throat baring his teeth.

"Whoa. That was impressive." Both Weasley twins exclaimed at once. Other were nodding their heads too.

"I hope that most of you possess these fighting skills. This will really help in the battle."

"Well not everyone. Bella does not know how to fight. She was turned recently. She did not have any reason to learn." Carlisle answered.

"I don't think that we have enough time to teach Bella how to fight..." Edward started but was cut off by Emmeet muttering 'more like you don't want to teach her.'

Edward threw a deadly glare at Emmett.

"I think that we will have more chance of surviving if I concentrate on expanding my sheild." Bella said.

"What? Are you saying that you don't have any experience in fighting?" Ron asked surprised.

"Nope " Bella answered.

"Well she can fight with her instincts." Jasper interjected.

"But it won't be enough. What if Bella thinks one of you as threat when she gives into her instincts? Merlin forbid attack one of you? Then? What are you going to do?" Hermione asked.

"It won't happen." Edward insisted. "Bella has very good control on herself. She resisted human blood on her first hunt."

"That's impressive." Ron said. From his tone anyone could see he was not impressed at all.

" Ron." Harry warned. Then he sighed. "It is very good that Bella has self control. But Hermione is right as always. I think that we should at least give her basic training..."

"Don't talk to me like I am not present here. " Bella snapped.

"Yes of course. What do you think we should do? Would you like some training in basic fighting skills?" Neville asked trying to calm Bella.

"Finally. I asked Edward ages ago and he said no. I was going to ask Emmett but then everything happened. It sort of slipped out of my mind." Bella answered.

"Great. That's settled." Harry said wanting to close the matter.

"Now that demonstrations are over I think we should start training." Ron said.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement and formed small groups for practice session.

"Come on Edward, Bella, we have to try to expand the sheild." Kate said motioning them to come.

Both dreading the practice but still went anyway.

XOXOX

After a few hours, they were still in backyard of Cullen house.

"I think we should take some time off." Ron suggested eyeing his friends.

"For the"

" first time "

"We agree "

" with you"

"Little Ronniekins" Weasley twins said in their style though they finished last bit together.

Vampires were looking at both of them like they were watching a badminton match.

Magicals who were used to twins antics only rolled their eyes. Ron threw a annoyed glare at his brothers.

"Fine." He said.

Chuckling at his friend, Harry called Kreacher. Said elf appeared a moment later.

"Master called Kreacher. What can Kreacher do for Master?" Kreacher asked bowing.

"Bring us some lunch and blood pops for our vampire friends." Harry said gesturing towards the vampires.

"Yes Master." The elf said and disappeared with a pop.

"What was that?" Tanya asked bemused.

Harry turned to look at the vampires. Everyone had same look that Tanya had.

He sighed. "Malfoy? Would you like to explain? "

"You want me to tell them about a house elf ? " Malfoy asked.

"Yeah you would do better explaining this than me. "

"Well okay."

Harry caught Hermione's expression which clearly said 'why he not me'. Harry shrugged, giving her look saying later.

"That, my friends, is a house elf. They are magical creatures. They usually immensely loyal to their masters." Malfoy started explaining.

"Elves have their own magic despite their physical size. They are very powerful beings. Magic of elf is very different from the magic we humans possess. The house elves are fiercely protective of the family they are bonded to."

" They work for the family they are bonded to for whole life unless they are freed. Apart from routine domestic tasks, house-elves usually have to obtain permission from their master before they would use their own brand of magic for other things. " Malfoy finished.

"That's slavery!" Esme bellowed. "Have to work for family you don't like? And needing permission from the master to perform magic? That's ridiculous!" All were looking at Esme with surprised looks after her outburst. No one ever thought Esme could be so angry about slavery.

"Yeah. Family was staying with didn't have an elf. We used to share all chores between three of us." Carlisle provided.

"Then they might not have been from pureblood family." Draco drawled.

"Pureblood family?" Rosalie rolled her eyes

"It is said that the families in which witches and wizards are born continuously from the origin of the magic are called pureblood families. They think that just because they have magic and they are humans they are better than everyone else. They think themselves superior than others because they think their blood is pure. They insult others only because they are not from pureblood family. This was the reason two wars were fought in short time of period." Hermione finished.

"Well not all pureblood families are like this. There are families that don't support blood purity. Potter, Weasley, Lovegood and Longbottom families are some of them." Harry said. "And Malfoys are changing their attitude and Zabinis too."

Everyone was thoughtful after this. Sometime between the conversation Kreacher had poped in with their lunch and left without anybody noticing. Which was saying something since vampires were good at multitasking.

"Let them finish their lunch. We can talk more when they are fully sated." Carmen said.

"We aren't the only one who are eating." Neville said.

"What do you mean ? " Edward asked.

"Remember the blood pops Sanguini mentioned. Kreacher brought some for you guys."

"We can't eat any of human food." Eleazar said.

"It's a wizarding sweet. They made of dragon blood. Both humans and vampires can enjoy them."

"What? Is that some kind of joke?" Rosalie asked narrowing her eyes.

"No it's not a joke. And what Neville is saying is true. Here try some." Hermione said offering one blood pop to Carlisle.

Always eager to learn something new, Carlisle took the sweet from Hermione and put in his mouth. Every vampire was looking at Carlisle. Curiously watching his reaction.

Delightful moan coming from Carlislel's mouth was enough invitation for others to taste the blood pops.

Soon everyone was scattered around the living room, telling stories of the war to each other.

* * *

A/N : I got some reviews saying that there are spelling mistakes in the chapters. So if you can please tell me my mistakes in this chapter.

I'm still in need of beta , so anyone interested please leave a review or pm me


	14. Discussios and Good news?

Disclaimer: I do not Harry Potter or Twilight.

A/N: I am really very sorry for late update. Thanks for the reviews. I lost my smartphone and half written 14 chapter with it. I had to write this again. This is not what I wanted. But here it is. Enjoy Reading.

* * *

At Harry and Hermione's house

Everyone was sitting, laughing in Harry and Hermione's new home in forks chatting about their experiences from their years at Hogwarts.

They spent their day with the Cullens training for their upcoming fight. They all needed break from their current situation.

Weasley twins were telling stories of the different pranks they pulled at Hogwarts.

"Did you deliberately set dung bombs near filch's office so that you can plan another prank on Slithering? I can't believe you guys."

",And why would we the opportunity presented on silver patter? We did not plant those dung bombs even though nobody ever believed us." Fred said grinning madly.

"I still don't believe you were innocent."

"Nobody ever believes we are the innocent, stupid little fellows." George said Sighing, but everyone could see his eyes dancing with mirth. His twin had a similar look on his face.

"Well we've heard rumors in Slytherin common room. About the cruel Waesley twins targeting Slithering without any reason. Driving everyone crazy with their childish pranks." Draco drawled.

"Listen here... you stupid.."

"Little git.."

"We never..."

"Ever..."

"Played pranks..."

"On innocent...",

"Unsuspecting students..."

"Maybe on a couple nasty looking students..." Twins said together.

Draco rolled his chuckled at this.

Before anyone could change topic and say anything, Kreacher appeared with a _pop_.

"Dinner is ready, Master. Shall I serve it on the dining table?" He asked after giving a low bow.

"Yes. Do it. We'll be there shortly." With a bow, Kreacher disappeared with a pop.

"Come on guys. Let's have dinner first. Then we can talk more." Harry said motioning them towards the dining room.

After everyone was sitting around the table, dinner was served on the table. Everyone was eating quietly.

After some time, Harry cleared his throat.

"I wanted to ask you guys something." He said.

"What is it, Harry?" Neville asked. All his friends looked curious.

"What do you think of the situation we're in? What do you think of the Cullens and the vampires gathered at their home?"

Everybody got serious after that question. Everybody was silent for a minute. Then Ron spoke up.

"I think Cullens seem okay. "

"Yeah. Others are alright too." Neville answered. Others nodded their heads in agreement.

Harry hummed. After taking a sip from his butterbur, he cleared his throat and started speaking.

"I know Dumbledore asked all of to come here. However, I don't want you guys to think that you have to be here. That you have to help Cullens because of me." Harry stated.

"Potter, I did not become your friend just to save myself and my family. Yeah... Maybe at first I did. But after getting to know you lot, I know I made the right decision at that time. That doesn't give you right to tell me what to do and what not to do. I am perfectly capable of making my own decision. Thank you very much." Sipping his butterbear he continued.

"All of us here are for only one reason. They want to be here. So stop giving yourself that much importance." Draco finished.

Harry rolled his eyes at his speech while others chuckled.

"Thanks for the trust on me. I really appreciate that. However, that's not what I was asking.

I know that I have a habit of saving everyone I can. I have already told you guys all this. And I'm telling you again. I'm trying to change myself. Hermione and I talked about this, and we have decided that we want you guys to know the real reason why I agreed to come here."

"I thought you came here because Dumbledore asked you to come here. Like he asked us." Draco interjected.

"Well yes. Dumbledore asked us. I almost said no. But Dumbledore promised me that I would find some of my family members here."

Other than Six War Heroes, there was no one Harry had trusted with their secrets. Therefore, The boy who lived and Leader of light having differences of opinion were quite a shock to others.

Hermione squeezed Harry's hand under the table.

"What Harry is telling you guys is true. Dumbledore told him in front of us." Ginny provided.

"I don't know what to say. I mean everyone knows you are Dumbledore's Golden Boy!" Draco exclaimed.

"That's the problem with wizarding world. They would believe in what others believe. They won't even try to find anything that smells fishy." Hermione said angrily.

"Calm down, love." Harry said his voice soothing.

"Even we didn't know that. " Twins said together.

"We never let our differences show to the public. Our world didn't need their saviours having disagreements with each other. It would have affected negatively on our world. Even so, that doesn't change the fact that he is a manipulative bastard. He does mean well, but his ways are...not what we prefer." Neville stated.

"We never suspected anything!" Draco exclaimed.

"I have already said this, and I am saying this again. Dumbledore is scary. Brilliant but scary." Ron said.

"I thought you said that about Hermione." Draco interjected.

"Well... I...I..."

"Don't worry. He says that to all of us." Ginny said.

Everyone laughed at Ron's embarrassed expression.

"Come on. I want to eat delicious dessert Kreacher made. I heard Hermione telling him to make chocolate cake for dessert." Ron said hoping to change the topic from his embarrassment.

"We'll get a good news from Cullens." Luna said in her dreamy voice out of blue who was silent for most of their conversations.

Everyone was surprised at this sudden revelation.

"What good news, Luna?" Harry asked gently.

"I don't know. I'm just getting feeling that we'll soon get a good news. " Luna said mysteriously.

Others knew that they won't get any answers from her now. So they just enjoyed their meal.

XOXOX

At Cullen's House (BPOV)

Our magical friends had just left by something called apparition. We spent whole the day training with them.

They had recently fought in the war. Therefore, they had been training in many types of combat techniques in both magical and normal kind... _Muggle_ kind they had called it.

All vampires were very impressed with their skills. Especially Jasper and Emmett. Jasper observed them carefully, discussed various fighting techniques every time any of them was free. Emmett just enjoyed the challenge and thrill of fighting.

While others practiced their fighting skills, I had spent the day training with Edward and Kate. I was trying my hardest but still felt like I should be doing more.

Edward tried to encourage me saying that I was doing better each time. Nevertheless, I couldn't help but feel everyone's life depending on my gift.

I sighed as I tried to relax myself. It was impossible for vampires to be physically tired, but I felt mentally drained.

Edward put his hand on mine and mouthed.

 _'Everything will be okay'_

I sent him a reassuring smile squeezing his hand. I looked at Alice, who was sitting on the sofa between Jasper and Esme.

All Cullen and Denali family members were sitting around them on another sofa and chairs looking worried. It seemed Alice's visions were playing tricks with her again.

Vampires that drank human blood had left to hunt far from the forks town as they had promised to Carlisle.

I looked at Alice, who was sitting on the sofa between Jasper and Esme. Jasper was using his gift to calm his wife down. Alice was very distressed because her visions about the Volturi were changing continuously.

"I still can't see anything. It's like they are deliberately delaying making any firm decision. It's like..." Alice stopped mid sentence as a powerful vision hit her.

Everyone leaned forward and looking alert as they saw Alice having a vision. Edward gasped beside me.

"The Volturi are not coming at New years Eve..." Alice managed to say.


	15. Chapter 15

Hi everyone. Thanks for your awesome reviews. I haven't had time to check the mistakes fully. So if there are any mistakes I'm sorry in advance. Enjoy reading and don't forget to review.

* * *

House was very quiet at night. There was no other noise except for the noise the fireflies were making. Everyone was asleep in home peacefully.

Ringing of phone brought Hermione from her deep slumber. Harry was sleeping beside her, his hand was thrown on her stomach.

Phone was still ringing. Hermione tried to move from bed to answer the call. Her sudden movements woke Harry up. His hold on her tightened.

"Where are you going?"

"To answer the call. It must be Cullens." Hermione answered getting up from the bed.

Sighing, Harry got up to follow her.

He was not surprised to others gathered in the living room. Noise of phone woke everyone.

Others waited while Hermione answered the call. By looks of it, Hermione was right. Call was from Cullens.

"Okay no problem. We'll be there shortly. Good night." Hermione ended the call and turned to others.

"I guess Luna was right. It was Esme Cullen on the phone. She has asked us to come to their house as soon as possible."

This was met with several voices of protest.

"What?"

"Why?'

"Why can't we go in the morning?"

Harry held his hand to calm others down but his eyes were still on Hermione.

"What happened, love? Is everything okay?" He asked.

"I hope everything is okay. Esme said that there is no immediate danger. Still she asked us to come as soon as we can."

"Did she say what happened?"

"No."

"Okay guys. Get dressed. We're going to Cullen's house." Harry announced.

"What? Now? Why can't we go in the morning?" One of the Weasley twins whined.

"It's an emergency, Fred!" Luna reminded him.

"How do you always can tell us apart?" His twin asked Luna.

"I would tell you, but then I'll have to kill you." Luna said mischievously.

Others chuckled while the twins pouted.

"Come on guys. We have a place to visit." Neville said leaving the room. Others followed him.

XOXOX

Harry sat on the bed waiting for Hermione to get ready to visit Cullens.

Why did she take more time to get ready then and at Hogwarts she didn't even notice that the clothes she was wearing actually matched or not. When he asked her that question, she had just laughed. _I'll never understand girls_ he thought watching his fiancé.

"You were right." He said trying to start conversation before he fell asleep again.

"Usually, I'm right about many things. You'll have to be more specific what you're talking about." She teased.

He rolled his eyes.

"I know you're right about most things. After all, you're my fiancé." Before She could voice her thoughts of protest, he hurriedly continued. "But I was talking about the phone call earlier. You were right. It was Cullens."

She didn't reply just sent him a smug smile.

"How did you know of was Cullens?"

She sighed. "It's simple. We don't know many people around here. So they can't call us. Back in England, even though there are people who would call us, but they can easily use floo." She shrugged.

"Ah. Yes. Of course. I never thought about this."

Hermione snorted and shook her head.

"Come on. Let's go. Others are waiting." Harry said offering his hand.

Hermione took his extended hand, and both left the room joining others.

XOXOX

They took portkey to the Cullen house. It was easy and fastest way to get everyone at the Cullen house at the same time.

Their vampire friends were waiting for them as they reached the house. Carlisle opened the door as soon as they stepped on the porch.

"What's going on? Is everything okay?" Harry asked.

"You better come in. Nothing bad happened. I promise." Carlisle replied.

Harry nodded and followed him along with others.

They spied every vampire gathered there looking both relived and confused at the same time.

"Is everything okay?" Ron asked watching expressions of the faces of vampires.

"Please take seats" Carlisle replied. When no one moved, he sighed and proceeded to tell them the news.

"You all know that whole day yesterday Alice was getting flashes of visions. Visions about Volturi. They changed their decision to come here at New year's Eve."

"What? Are they coming earlier?" Draco asked, others looked alarmed too.

"No. In fact, they are coming a bit later." Alice answered.

"Well yeah. We've got roughly a month." Jasper said.

"That's good. We get more time to practice." Ron said excitedly.

"I wonder why are they coming later than the day they had previously decided." Draco mused.

"Yeah we all tried to come up with the reason but can't figure it out." Emmett provided.

"There is something." Alice started saying. Everyone looked at her. "Just out of my sight. Something that I can see from the corner of my eyes and disappear every time before I can figure out anything."

"That's... interesting." Harry said carefully.

"Do you think he has something to do with all this?" Neville asked.

"I think yes. This reeks of his doing. He told me that he could try to give us more time for preparation."

"Who is he that you are talking about?" Jasper asked suspiciously.

"Dumbledore." Hermione answered.

"Dumbledore? As in the Headmaster of Hogwarts?" Rosalie asked confused.

"Yup. That's right."

"Why would Headmaster of a school help us?"

"He's not just a Headmaster. As much as it pains me to admit, but he is a great wizard. Alas No man can be perfect. Dumbledore certainly has his flaws." Ron tried to provide.

"We trust Dumbledore up to a certain limit. After that I won't even believe the bastard saying sun rises from east." Neville said.

"I personally don't trust him. He has lied, cheated, did horrible things in the name of Greater Good." Harry's voice was bitter. He looked lost memories for a moment before shaking his head breaking the chain of thoughts. Hermione put a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"I think we can trust him with this one." When others looked at her like _Have you gone mad?_ She continued. "I mean He begged us to trust him for this one time. I believe we should give him a chance."

"I agree with Hermione this time. The time has come after all." Luna said mysteriously.

No one asked what she said. They had experience that Luna wouldn't say one word if she didn't want to talk. Nevertheless, they knew that she was talking about Dumbledore this time.

"If you think that we should trust the old coot, then yes, we should give him a chance." Ron said.

"Are we agreeing to trust the old coot's plan?" Neville asked. Everyone nodded their consent.

"So whoever convinced The Volturi to delay their visit can be trusted?" Jasper asked.

Every magical person jumped at sudden question. They were so engrossed in their conversation that they forgot that they were surrounded by vampires.

"Yeah. yeah. We can trust Dumbledore." Harry recovered fast. Others nodded.

"We can continue our training sessions. If we're done, I suggest we leave." Neville said.

"Yeah. We should sleep if wewant to get up tomorrow for training." Draco said, standing up. Everyone could see that he was making excuses.

Others stood as well.

"Well I guess we'll see you guys tomorrow." Fred suggested.

"Of course." Carlisle replied.

One by one magicals turned on their spot and were gone with a silent pop leaving shocked vampires behind.


End file.
